


A Little Fall of Rain

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Kinda but not really, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Season 3, Season 3 AU, Short One Shot, basically just a lowkey song fic, like tear causing angst, the les mis au no one asked for, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Bellamy was there when Gina died, Gina tries everything in her power to make him feel better.Or not enough people write about Gina Martin and her relationship with Bellamy Blake. Because lets be real, he cared about her a lot.





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't feel any pain_   
>  _A little fall of rain_   
>  _Can hardly hurt me now_   
>  _You're here, that's all I need to know_   
>  _And you will keep me safe_   
>  _And you will keep me close_   
>  _And rain will make the flowers grow_

Bellamy was there when Gina died. He was there when the mountain exploded and somehow, he managed to get her out of there, but not get her out alive. Her stab wound was too deep, she had lost too much blood. He could vaguely hear both Sinclair and Raven trying to tell that it was too late, but Bellamy was too focused on Gina’s final words.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I doesn’t hurt Bell, I promise.” Her weak smile did little to reassure him. Even on her death bed she was still trying to soothe his nightmares. Trying to fix his broken pieces. 

Bellamy shook with sobs and desperately tried to put pressure on her wound. “Hey, hey. Bell, stop. You’re here that’s all I need.” She spoke softly and you could hardly tell she was dying, if not for the red coming out of her mouth and gash in her stomach.

“You’re gonna live, Gina. Please you have to live!” Bellamy pleaded. Pleaded, and begged to anyone who would listen.

She took a gentle, shaking hand and pressed it to his cheek. “This isn’t your fault,” she stroked lightly at the tears that fell, “I’m sorry that you can’t fix this.” Because of course she was worried about him. She was the one dying and she was worried about him blaming himself for this happening to her. Like he blamed himself for Clarke’s leaving for months. 

At one last attempt at comfort, Gina remembered a novel the two had read together over the last three months. She remembered a passage, a verse. A verse that would hopefully distract him from the inevitable.

“ _And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers_ – “ Gina’s sweet voice was unable to finish the verse as she slipped into death.

“Grow.” Bellamy finished for her, unable to let the unfinished verse hang in the air. Bellamy’s lips trembled and his body shook as he cradled her close to him. Bellamy’s hands shook as he took it upon himself to close her eyes that remained open and staring at him. Tears fell onto her face and he found it ironic that even though it wasn’t actually rain, it still poured.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Les Mis and I immediately thought of Gina and Bellamy when I heard this song. So i decided to write this because not nearly enough people appreciate Gina and write about her and Bellamy. Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
